EL ADIÓS QUE PREFIERO RECORDAR
by Little Pen - Petita Ploma
Summary: El adiós Terry definitivo que seguramente preferimos las Albertfans. Y un "hasta nuestro próximo encuentro", seguramente, para las territanas. Tómenlo como prefieran.


Desde que por fin nos reencontramos en la estación mi corazón no había dejado de latir descontrolado. Volver a tenerte tan cerca, que con tan solo alargar nuestras manos pudiéramos rozarnos, me resultaba casi increíble después de tanto tiempo; y el desafortunado desencuentro anterior, corriendo por la ladera tras tu tren, saltando vallados, para apenas lograr cruzar nuestras miradas, me pareció muy lejano.

A tú lado me sentía flotar, como en un precioso sueño del cual rezaba no despertar. Terry ¡Mi amado Terry! Me habías enviado el pasaje, tan sólo de ida. Yo había salido a tu encuentro, bajando peldaños de dos en dos, acortando la distancia, desechando cualquier contratiempo anterior, desapareciendo cualquiera que no fueras tú… ya nada importaba más allá de que lograría verte y estar a tu lado, para siempre si pudiera.

Deseaba tanto lanzarme a tus brazos, pero tu contenida expresión, tan ajena a tu habitual arrojo y descaro, me paralizó y me conformé con rozar nuestras gemas.

Lágrimas de emoción y felicidad bañaron mi cara ¡Estabas tan apuesto! Habías crecido y ya despuntaba el verdadero hombre que estabas destinado a ser. Yo, sin embargo, me seguía viendo y sintiendo niña, tan pequeña ¡No había crecido ni un centímetro! Tan poco femenina en comparación a todas tus seguidoras o de tus compañeras de reparto…

Siempre habías bromeado a mi costa, así que me mantuve a la defensiva, pero me sorprendiste gratamente al comprobar que habías madurado. Charlamos en una cafetería, pero yo sólo moría de ganas de estar tan sólo contigo y decidimos celebrar una cena en tu departamento.

Contrastada pareja hacíamos. Tú conduciendo extrañamente silencioso y concentrado y yo extasiada, comentando sin cesar, tan cosmopolita recorrido ¡Qué diferente era la gran ciudad! ¡Cuántos cambios se observaban! Presagio ignorante de lo que estaba por venir…

Llegamos y quedé atónita del orden y la pulcritud, sin atreverme a entrar… Tenías muy buen gusto… ¡Y también asistente para la limpieza! ¡Ja ja ja! Ya me extrañaba…

El póster de tu obra era esplendido, aunque Romeo no se parecía a ti… pero yo prefería al natural. Tampoco Julieta se parecía a Susana, y bromeando se me ocurrió cambiar el reparto… Siendo solamente un anuncio ¡Qué mejor Julieta para ti que yo!

Conseguí por fin arrancarte tu genuina risa, que tanto había añorado, burlándote, cómo no, de mí. Me abalancé impulsiva sobre ti para retarte, como solía hacer en el San Pablo. Algo extraño paso, pues me rehuiste cuando caí sobre ti, derramando todo el contenido de la mesa.

Apenada, me ofrecí a volver a prepararlo yo, pero me retuviste, pues yo era tu invitada. Aquel inesperado contacto, no por ello menos anhelado, fue suficiente para arrojarnos a ambos hacía el que realmente habíamos ansiado.

Tus labios les recordaron a los míos tiempos pasados; risas, bromas y peleas, pero por sobretodo, pasión.

Pasión de dos seres que se están abriendo al mundo, que se estaban descubriendo a si mismos y el uno al otro, deseando demostrar que, con ellos juntos, nada era imposible ni injusto. No existirían las clases, los prejuicios, las normas, las imposiciones, ningún amor sería impuesto, ningún hijo sería bastardo, ninguno abandonado… Nada sería como era.

Creímos que con nuestro amor podríamos más. Le demostraríamos al universo, cuan equivocado estaba.

No era correcto entregarse sin estar casados, pero tampoco lo era maltratar nuestros corazones. Lentamente, nuestras ropas desaparecieron para cubrir nuestras pieles de caricias, besos, mordiscos, declaraciones, alientos… y nuestras mentes, de complicidad, emociones, recuerdos futuros y propósitos.

Tu cuerpo era bello, suave, cálido, aún púber pero imponente. Y así como en tu día desatabas tu genio y sarcasmo, en nuestra noche… porque eso sería a partir de entonces… "_nuestra noche_"… liberaste toda la ternura que pocas veces habías llegado a demostrar a nadie más que a mí.

Y yo, siempre recatada, incluso mojigata, me dije que ya más no iba a importar, porque tras tanto luchar, tantas inclemencias, ya nada nos habría de separar…

Me entregué, diciéndole adiós a la niña, y abriendo para ti las puertas de la nueva mujer, crisálida en eclosión.

Me recostaste sobre la alfombra de nuestros trajes, recorriendo con temblorosas manos mis pechos y con ardientes labios mi cuello.

- Candy, quiero que seas mía para siempre… déjame entrar, más nunca salir – Relamiste sediento mis labios –. Pídemelo Candy, pídeme que nunca más nos separemos…

- No.

- ¿No?

- No, porque ya no iré a ningún otro lugar. Terry, quiero quedarme contigo aquí ¿Acaso el pasaje de ida, únicamente, no era por eso?

- Sí, pero… - Preocupación vi en tu mirada. Preocupación que en ese momento malinterpreté, y que callé apenas con uno de mis dedos sobre tus labios.

- Calla amor mío, calla y que sólo nuestras almas y cuerpos hablen… hazme tuya, te lo suplico – Y el oráculo del dolor se mostró efímeramente en esta ocasión.

Mi carne se abría, rompiendo barreras, cediendo el paso a la tuya, traspasando el umbral de la niñez. Detuviste la invasión, esperando a que yo relajara mi expresión… después, poco a poco, volvimos a danzar, ya sin disfraces, ya sin vestidos, dejando de ser los niños del San Pablo, para ser Candy y Terry, la mujer y el hombre que creían tener una vida entera por compartir, y que en aquel momento, compartieron un mundo.

Fue glorioso, no por un placer carnal al que apenas presté atención y que no recuerdo haber alcanzado, si no por la compenetración que suponía fundirse de tal modo, con el ser amado. Por ser testigo de nuestra necesidad, de nuestra desesperación por pertenecernos, por el deseo de amarnos eternamente.

Yo gemía por el esfuerzo y la explosión de emociones, por sentirme plena a cada embestida… creyendo que permaneceríamos así para siempre, y que así serían, a partir de entonces, nuestras noches. Aprendiendo juntos, los secretos del amor, cada día un poco más.

Aceleraste el ritmo al encontrar mi mirada llena de felicidad que se topaba con un prisma de expresividad en la tuya; deseo, ternura, extrañeza y ¿Dolor?

Con un gemido repetiste tu petición – Candy ¡No me dejes! ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre! – y acto seguido te desplomaste, exhausto, sobre mí, que aún contrariada por tal exclamación, impulsivamente acaricié tus cabellos y espalda, mientras te susurraba feliz a tu oído:

- Shhhh, no me iré a ningún lado, estoy aquí sólo para ti, y así ha de ser a partir de hoy. Te amo Terry – Alcé tu rostro para fundirme en otro beso contigo, descubriendo al abrir mis ojos, a los tuyos empañados, extrañamente cristalinos - ¿Terry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – Jadeaste – Si mi amor,… es sólo que soy feliz y quiero que dure para siempre.

Permanecimos aún un rato abrazados. Al día siguiente tenías ensayo y función, así que más tarde me acompañaste a mi hotel, para evitarnos rumores y cotilleos. Al día siguiente, todo cambió.

Por eso, si alguien me pregunta cómo fue nuestro último adiós, yo siempre recuerdo "_nuestra noche_", porque ese es **el Adiós que prefiero recordar**.


End file.
